Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Virus
by HeavenHellButterfly
Summary: A virus spread throughout the regions, turning all humans into Pokemon. Will they figure out the mystery of the Virus or be forever stuck in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? Based on PMD Blue and Red, R&R i do same! T for now...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well this is my first story of this nature on this site, and I'm telling you now this isn't like the typical human turns into Pokemon story so please read and enjoy! **

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon

The Virus

Prologue

Do you ever wonder what went wrong in your life? How, one minute your whole world was fine, and the next everyone was turning into Pokémon because of a virus? Yeah…that's sadly what happened to me. To this day, I still don't really know how that virus even came into existence, but I do know how it was spread. If only we knew then how to isolate the virus, we would have all stayed human and would still be living our respectable lives…but I guess everything happens for a reason.

The thing is where I lived, we had Pokémon, heck, I even owned some but the weirdest part was when we woke up and found out all the humans were turning into Pokémon, and we discovered we were on a whole different world entirely! How does that happen unless you are somehow reborn? Unless….we really were, but that doesn't even make sense because I had all my memories, and others have theirs too! As you can see, I'm still trying to figure out what went wrong, but I can at least show you how it happened, since I'm only a day or two old in this new life. The day I heard the news is still burned forever into my mind….

I was sitting out in my family's garden, observing the Pokémon that had been playing in it when I heard my mom call me from the house. Abandoning my observations I ran into the house to see my mother and father crowded around the television. I remember frowning at seeing them do this.

"What's going on?" I had asked.

"Something strange has happened," my mom said, never faltering her gaze from the TV.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that explorer who had dedicated his life to traveling the world?" asked my father, also staring at the TV.

"Why yes! He was from here in the Kanto region wasn't he?"

"Yes well, it turns out he was bitten a couple months ago by a Pokémon, but only decided to tell about it to the public now!"

"What? I don't understand he just got bitten why does he need to tell the public?"

"Because supposedly he's only been feeling funny now, probably a reaction to the bite, and has been sent to a Pokémon Center here in the Kanto region," said my mother with a shudder.

"Where was he bitten?"

"In the Hoenn region." I remember shuddering uncontrollably at that as I watched the rest of the report on TV. A couple days after that report, another one aired on TV, saying that the body of the explorer had completely disappeared! No one knew where he went or even if he was okay. It wasn't long after that when reports from all over the world were talking about people dying or disappearing after becoming sick in a similar way that the explorer had. The sickness soon became known as the Poké Virus, and after a month or two of this, Pallet Town fell victim to the virus.

People were dropping off left and right, either by death or disappearance, and soon my own family got the virus. The weird thing was, we didn't even know we had the virus until a month after we got it, so it was already too late for us. All three of us were sent to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City but we were way beyond help by then. Only after three days of being admitted to the Center my parents died, and boy did I weep for them. A day or two after them, I was sleeping in my room at the Center, feeling like there was nothing else to live for when I fell asleep. I didn't wake up the next day, because my body was no longer in the Pokémon Center.


	2. Discovery of a New World

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon

The Virus

Chapter 1: Discovery of a New World

It felt like centuries later when I actually woke up. My eyes had fluttered open, the first thing I saw being tall grass and dirt. I had frowned at this, because the last time I was conscious I had been in a Pokémon Center. Raising my head up from the ground I gasped at the sight before me. I was in some kind of grassy land; mountains could vaguely be seen in the distance.

There were several trees scattered around the area and not a cloud in the sky. The place was so beautiful to me; it was a sight I had never seen with my own eyes. Even though I felt at peace, I was still puzzled at my surroundings. How did I end up here, and for that matter, why did I end up here? I tried to get up, but when I was about to push myself off the ground I shrieked.

Where my hands used to be were now two green looking stumps. Trying to run for my life I noticed something else; I was closer to the ground! It was like I shrunk by several feet! I kept on running, scared out of my mind about what was going on until I saw a little pond in the distance. Increasing my speed, I ran straight towards the pond and jumped.

I hit the pond with a splash and a thump, the pond wasn't that deep, only reaching part way on my new green arms. My head had been dizzy for a while upon impact, but after my head cleared, I stared down at the water. When I did so I let out another blood-curdling scream. Instead of my usual green eyes and shoulder length brown hair I now had red eyes, a giant leaf for hair, and was totally green. Somehow, I had transformed into a Chikorita!

The only part of my appearance I liked at the moment was the little bead like things that went around my neck, because they looked like I was wearing a green pearl necklace. What freaked me out even more though was the fact that I was walking on all fours, that I wasn't even a human anymore! _What's happened to me_, I remember shrieking in my heard. _How did I turn into a Pok__é__mon?! Where even are mother and father? Or for that matter, where is everyone else? I feel like the only person here…_

After that I had sat on the ground and cried, because I think that's what everyone does when they're confused, even as a Pokémon. This whole experience so far was very unnerving, I mean in the back of my mind I sort of liked the idea that I was now a Pokémon, but because I was alone and no one was around for me to enjoy the experience with, I wasn't happy at all. During my crying fit, I heard a twig snap and looked up. My heart jumped in my throat at what I saw. The bird Pokémon I knew to be a Spearow was charging right towards me.

I screamed at it, but out of instinct, I charged at it too, using Tackle without even realizing it. Slamming into the Spearow, it fell to the ground, fainting from the contact. Cheering at my victory, I danced around in a little circle, but it was cut short when I heard what sounded like a bunch of birds cawing. Looking up my eyes widened. Swooping down towards me was an army of Spearows, and one Fearow that looked like their leader.

I gulped, because I knew I couldn't defeat all of them. Getting ready to charge at the leader with another Tackle I was surprised to see a flash of reddish orange jump right at the other Pokémon.

"EMBER!" The reddish orange flash screamed, shooting out little pellets of fire at the leader. It hit right on target at the leader, zinging its feathers. It stopped in its path, trying to put out the fire but also creating a Gust while doing so. The Gust was heading straight at my rescuer, and I knew I had to act. Jumping into the air I yelled out "RAZOR LEAF!" and swung the giant leaf attached to my head.

Dozens of leaves flew from it, cutting through the Gust and hitting several of the upcoming Pokémon. Those Pokémon dropped to the ground when it hit them, leaving only three of the army including their leader standing. Realizing that they were going to lose, the remaining Pokémon retreated, turning around and flying away. Turning to my rescuer, I was astonished to see it was a Charmander, a little fire spouting from its tail and brilliant blue eyes shining.

"Thank you for helping me! I don't know what would of happened if you didn't come to help!" I said to the Charmander. It smiled at me.

"No problem! I always come to help people in need! You also helped me out though too. If it wasn't for your Razor Leaf attack I would have been swept away by the Gust," He said back. I was able to tell it was a boy from its voice. I smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked him shyly.

"The name's Caleb, You?"

"I'm Melena," I replied back.

"Nice to meet you. Tell me though, you look lost. Are you new to these parts?" he asked curiously. I hesitated before answering.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't even think I'm on the right planet. This isn't where I came from, I'm a human," I said quietly. A weird gleam shone in Caleb's eyes when I said this and he smirked.

"Finally I find another."

"What?" I had asked.

"I'm a human too. I've been looking for someone else like me for a while now. I've been in this world for almost a week now and haven't found another human turned Pokémon until now." My eyes widened.

"You're a human too?! Did you by any chance have the Poké Virus before coming here?"

"Indeed I did. Except I don't know how I even got here."

"Neither do I. What region did you come from?" I asked Caleb.

"I was from the Hoenn region. I lived in Little Root Town."

"I was from Kanto region, Pallet Town!" I said with a grin. He grinned back, but then sighed.

"I've been traveling around this new land looking for answers, trying to figure out why we're even here. Also, what happened to all the people who died from the Virus? Are they here too because you do realize we are in the category of people who 'disappeared'."

"I'm guessing so; I know I'm not dead at least."

"Exactly! We're alive, we're Pokémon, and we're not supposed to be here," Caleb said, mild anger detectable in his voice.

"Well….what is it that we can do?" I asked, not wanting to anger my new companion.

"That…I don't know, but we got to keep moving, keep traveling…and yet…" he paused suddenly, looking at me in puzzlement. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you have any theories as to why we're here?" he asked me. I hesitated before speaking.

"At the moment I can't really say…but why do you ask?"

"Do you remember that explorer who got bit by a Pokémon?" I frowned.

"Of course, didn't he disappear though?"

"Exactly." I stared at him in puzzlement.

"Melena…he cam here, the explorer, Warren Spruce, and he's the one that spread the Poké Virus."

"What?!" It was all starting to make sense…but it was surprising.

"Think about it, he gets bit by a Pokémon, he then gets sent from my region, to the Johto region, to yours…and whoever came in contact with him got the virus and then spread it to whoever those people encountered in a chain reaction that lead to the Poké Virus."

"Then…it was his fault we're all being sent here."

"Yes."

"What should we do then?" I asked. All this new information was making my head spin.

"We need to team up and find him, find Spruce and get some answers, and find a way to get back home. If you don't want to join me then I will go myself but…

"No! We should stick together. I want to come with you, and figure out what happened to my parents," I said, slight tears filling my eyes. All I wanted was to go home and be with my parents again, and if that meant traveling through this strange new world, then I would follow Caleb until we found out what was going on.

"Very well then. We should leave now then, before anymore trouble comes our way," he said, already walking away. I followed him, and from that moment on Caleb and I were a team, a team that would eventually lead to the craziest time in our lives.

* * *

**OMG I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I planned to have this chapter out months ago, but school decided to hate on me and not let me write for a while...anyhow I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story so far, and reply to them if I haven't already:**

**HopeThePixii: Thank you! And sorry this didn't come out sooner.**

**ThEmIdDlEoFtHeWoRlD: Yeah updates are going to be faster now but of course thank you for review.**

**Debbie Aaron Primal: Don't worry this is continueing! Once again thanks to you and everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
